Saiyan's Slave Proluge
by DragonballZfan
Summary: Ok this is a really wierd fic you'll just have to read please review


Note: I know this story is a little freaky but I will try and make the story as clear as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so don't sue me. I do however own the plot.  
  
Proluge  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakkorot sat in his ship waiting for the break through in the atmosphere. Hoping it will make it though without hitting any of the surrounding particals that surrounded the planet like a shield. "Five minutes until entering atmosphere" A computerized voice said. Kakkorot waited.  
  
'I am the third to be sent from Vegetasei to this planet and none survived the blows caused by entering through the rock particals that surround the planet but I will. I have been sent to destroy all life forms and I will succeed.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one entering atmosphere". He could feel his pod rocking from the connecting blows from the rock particals. One blow sent his head forward banging into the front of his pod knocking him semi unconcious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"King Firtencane there is an unidentified object that has landed 400 miles north of the center point" Girdaz the head guard reported. "Send the scientists it shouldn't be to much of a problem its probably just another stray asteriod". "But King Fitencane shouldn't we take precausion"? "Don't question my authority Girdaz you are wearing thin on my nerves now follow your orders". "Yes my king".  
  
The scientists gathered there equipment and started the four hundred mile journey to the unknown object.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakkorot woke up to find himself in a large bed with bandages around his head, ribs and other small injuries. He looked around the room to find the walls decorated with gold designs and the floor was pure white tile. 'Where am I'? He grabbed his clothes off the chair and headed to the door. As he was about to open the door but a the nurse burst through. "What are you doing up"? She asked. Kakkorot looked at her in disgust and fired a small blue ki beam through her stomach and walked out the door.  
  
He walked down the long white halls to find two large doors. He immediately opened them to find a huge room with many people in it. At the very back of the room sat a large throne and there sat a very plump man with brown hair and green eyes stuffing his face with grapes. He smirked and blasted away the people in his way. Everyone jumped at the sudden commotion to find a young man standing in front of them with spikey black hair and coal black eyes. His smirk curved up more and he stepped over the fried bodies to make his way over to what looked to be the leader. He levetated up to come face to face to the plump man. "What is this place"? He asked evilly. "This planet is called Inferntantly". "Where is my pod"? He asked impatiently. "Its at the spot where you landed" The king answered frightened. "Where do I find imformation about your planet or who do I ask"? "Go.....go to the west castle to the queen of knowledge she holds records of our planets history" The king answered franticly. He smirked again and raised two fingers. He yelled "Instant Flash Attack" when a white light surrounded him and exploded the castle causing pieces of particals to fall around him.  
  
"I should find out much about this planet to report to King Vegeta. I must first find this queen of knowledge he said it was the west castle" He said to himself. He began at a rapid pace towards the west in search of this castle.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Queen Bulma there is an intruder". "Well get rid of him". "We can't my queen he is exceptionally stronge and has taken out half of our forces". Just than a tall man walked through the open doors blasting the guard that was reporting to Queen Bulma. "I suppose you are Queen Bulma" He said sarcastically. "Yes I am and who are you"? Bulma demanded. "I am a saiyan sent by King Vegeta to collect imformation about this planet and destroy all life froms" He said while stepping out of the shadows. Bulma caught a glimpse of him he had black hair that sprouted every which way. "What do you want of me"? "A man told me you hold records of this planets history and I want them now". "I don't know what you are talking about young man but you are over stepping your boundry I am a queen you should bow down to me or my guards will execute you" Bulma said sternly. "Hmph what guards may I ask? I have destroyed all of them". "That is not possible". He began to power up and at the speed of light was on the other side of the room holding Bulma by the throat. "Oh really"? He asked sarcastically. He through her to the floor with a thud. "Now I will ask one more time where are they"? "I will show you under one condition". "And what condition would that be you little bitch"? "If I show you where the records of knowledge are you must promise me that you will not destroy any of my people". Bulma answered. "I have orders" He replied getting angry. "Yes but if my people stay alive we can serve you, you will be our king" Bulma said trying to save the civilization of people on the planet. "Your lucky you made it through our atmosphere it was a one in a million chance you weren't hit with an asteriod and put a whole in your ship. If you stayed here the people on your planet will think you have died and if they send more they will not be as lucky as you and will end up dieing" Bulma bit her tongue thinking of how awful it would be if he found out the North, South, East, and West secret. But she had to do what needed to be done to keep her people alive even if it meant her death. Her hand clung to the large diamond shaped crystal three inches long. "You have a point there little one. I promise the safety of your people as long as they serve me well". "Thank you" Bulma said while picking herself up off the ground. "Tell me saiyan what is your name"? Bulma asked letting her curiosity get the better of her. "Kakkorot and yours"? "Queen Bulma of Knowledge of the West corner." She replied. "You are no longer a queen or refer to yourself as one. I am your king." Bulma began to walk down a hall and mtioned for him to follow.  
  
They walked down a white hall. The squeaky clean tiles making Kakkorot's boots make funny squeaking sounds. She came to a spiral stair case and led him down it. At the bottom there was a door. "North, South, East, and West". Bulma chanted and the large door opened. They stepped inside to find a dimly lit room. Bulma walked over to the far wall and opened a hidden door and inside was many scrolls. She pulled them out and handed to him carefully.  
  
He looked through the many scrolls while walking back up the spiral stair case. Bulam led him to a reading room. She closed the door behind her and walked off to the communication rooms.  
  
"Yes I would like to speak with Queen Lunch of Emotion of the East corner" Bulma said. Yes Queen Bulma of Knowledge".   
  
"Yes Queen Bulma"? Queen Lunch aksed. "Cut the crap Lunch we are in serious crap right now. A saiyan sent by some King Vegeta has arrived on the planet and has killed all my guards in five minutes and has demanded for the writings of knowledge. He says he has a mission to collect imformation about the our planet and then destroy all life forms. But I have managed to make a deal that if I showed him the writings of knowledge he would spare all our people and we will become his servents. I did this for the safety of our people and soon he will find out the secret of the North, South, East, and West. You must tell #18 and Chichi to go into hiding and for me I am already captured" Bulma spat quickly before Lunch had a chance to say anything. She was shocked but regained her composure. "I know we made a vow when we became the four queens that we would keep the secret of the North, South, East, and West secret only known on our planet but you took in consideration of all the lives you did the right thing Bulma" Lunch said. "Thank you Lunch but I must go". Bulma clicked off the communicater and hoped that Lunch warned #18 and Chichi in time before he found the key to thier survival.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Something caught Kakkorot's eye as he looked at the scrolls.  
  
  
North South East and West  
  
  
North South East and West are the four queens of the planet. The Queen of Strength rules the northern corner, the Queen of Instinct rules the southern corner, the Queen of Emotion rules the Eastern corner and, the Queen of Knowledge rules the Western corner. Each Queen lives in a castle in which ever corner they rule. All of the four Queen's have a diamond shaped crystal three inches long they wear aroung there neck. This necklas is passed down from generation from generation. When the four Queen's are gathered in a circle each facing the direction in which they rule they form into one and can grant any wish wanted of them. But they must prove they are worthy in Strength, Instinct, Emotion, and Knowledge. Once a wish has been granted they are seperated back to thier original form. Each Queen must have full strength to complete the wish if not they will be seperated.  
  
'Queen of Knowlwdge of the West corner isn't that what that dumb bitch said she was? And I noticed she had a crystal like the one described in the scroll. Also her castle was located in the western direction. Thats it, it all fits together she is one of the Queen's described in the scroll. I must find the other three and I will wish for immortality' He thought and grinned evilly to himself.  
  
  
  
Note: Ok instead of the boring dragonballs I put a little twist and came up with that. 


End file.
